rwbyfanonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Akiko Hyuga Mokusei/Akiko's Jutsu
Akiko's Jutsu + Marked Jutsu Boil Bubble Crystal Dark Dust Earth Explosion Fire Ice Ink Lava Lightning Magnet Mud Scorch Sex Shinigami Steam Steel Storm Swift Water Wind Wood Yang Yin Yin-Yang Akiko's Original Jutsu * Bubble Style: Soap Sheath * Fey Release: Four Thunder's Wrath * Gale Force Release: 10,000 Hurricanes * Genasi Release: Four Thousand Thunders * Genasi Style:Elemental Knock * Inferno Release: Moth's Demise * Leone Combo * Megami Me: Chikara (Power) * Megami Me: Chishiki (Knowledge) * Megami Me: Shiryoku (Sight) * Pure World Return * Rejuvenation Song * Sex Release: Ara MILF * Sex Release: Body Modification * Sex Release: Futa Jutsu * Sex Release: Gender Switch * Sex Release: Goddess Mode * Sex Release: Knotted Futa * Sex Release: Milk Fountain * Sex Release: Multi Cock Jutsu * Shinigami Release: Corroding Fireball * Spark Release:Rasen-Kunai * Spark Style: Thor Gungnir * Steam Camo Jutsu * Summoning Jutsu: Frog * Summoning Jutsu: Liger * Summoning Jutsu: Slug * Tidal Release: Hakurai Ran Rankyaku( White Lightning Orchid Tempest Kick) Sharingan Abilities * Shiranui: two fiery white wolf heads appear on the users hands and can be split into 4 which can be sent spiralling into the target entrapping them in the spot * Otohime: 6 watery wings appear on the users back which can freeze into icicles which follow just behind every punch and kick * Takemikazuchi: green lightning spikes encase the users legs which the user can launch with a kick or impale the target on contact with them * Sakuya-no-Konohana: rings of pink petals surround the user's arms which upon contact of a target constrict around the hit area Sakura's Jutsu Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Scalpel Chakra Transfer Jutsu Cherry Blossom Jutsu Creation Rebirth Delicate Illness Extraction Jutsu Full Blossom: Cherry Blossom Impact Mystical Palm Jutsu Ninja Art Creation Rebirth- Strength of a Hundred Jutsu Strength of a Hundred Seal Yin Seal: Release Ino's Jutsu Earth Release: Practice Brick Jutsu Mind Body Disturbance Jutsu Mind Body Switch Jutsu Mind Body Transmission Jutsu Mind Clone Switch Jutsu Sensing Jutsu Sensing Transmission Tenten's Jutsu Dynamic Entry Hinata's Jutsu Eight Trigrams Ninety-Six Palms Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms Eight Trigrams Twin Lions Crumbling Attack Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm Gentle Fist Gentle Step Spiralling Twin Lion Fists Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists Palm Bottom Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms Water Needle Temari's Jutsu Dust Wind Jutsu Great Sickle Weasel Jutsu Sickle Weasel Jutsu Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance Wind Release: Cast Net Wind Release: Flashing Fireworks Wind Release: Great Cast Net Wind Release: Great Sickle Weasel Jutsu Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon Wind Release: Wind Cutter Jutsu Tsunade's Jutsu Body Pathway Derangement Cell Activation Jutsu Genjutsu Binding Heaven Spear Kick Heavenly Foot of Pain Shadow Clone Jutsu Transformation Jutsu Naruko's Jutsu All Directions Shuriken Big Ball Rasengan Big Ball Rasenshuriken Big Ball Spiralling Serial Zone Spheres Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength Chakra Transfer Jutsu Clone Body Blow Clone Spinning Heel Drop Combination Transformation Continuous Tailed Beast Balls Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall Erupting Propulsion Fist Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet Frog Kata Frog Strike Gentle Step Spiralling Twin Lion Fists Harem Jutsu Hurricane Thunderclap — Majestic Attire Sword Stroke Ink Creation Seina Arm Attack Mini-Rasenshuriken Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu Akiko Region Combo Akiko Mokusei Combo Akiko Mokusei Two Thousand Combo Negative Emotions Sensing New Sexy Technique Thousand-Tails Chakra Mode One Thousand Years of Death Pachinko Technique Parachute Parent and Child Rasengan Planetary Rasengan Rasengan Regeneration Ability Runt Ball Rasengan Sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Serial Spheres Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken Sage Mode Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero Sexy Reverse Harem Jutsu Sexy Jutsu Sexy Technique: Pole Dance and Nice Body Shadow Clone Jutsu Shadow Shuriken Jutsu Six Paths Sage Mode Six Paths Senjutsu Six Paths Yang Power Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei Six Paths: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken Soap Bubble Ninjutsu Spiralling Absorption Sphere Spiralling Serial Spheres Spiralling Strife Spheres Strong Fist Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball Tailed Beast Ball Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken Tailed Beast Chakra Arms Tailed Beast Full Charge Tailed Beast Rasengan Tailed Beast Shockwave Torii Seal Truth-Seeking Ball Typhoon Water Vortex Jutsu Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan Ultra-Many Spiralling Serial Spheres Mokusei Formation Wind Release: Rasenshuriken Wind Release: Repeated Rasenshuriken Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken Wisdom Wolf Decay Tsume's Jutsu Beast Human Clone Combination Transformation Fang Passing Fang Fang Rotating Fang Fang Wolf Fang Four Legs Jutsu Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf Human Beast Mixture Transformation-Three Headed Wolf Passing Fang Super Wolf Fang Wolf Tail Chasing Fang Fang Rotating Fang Mei's Jutsu Boil Release: Skilled Mist Jutsu Hiding in Mist Technique Lava Release: Melting Apparition Jutsu Lightning Water Dragon Bullet Water Release: Water Bullet Jutsu Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu Release: Water Formation Pillar Kana's Jutsu Chidori Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu Earth Release: Earth Wave Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Earth Release: Multiple Earth-Style Wall Eight Gates Evil Sealing Method Eye Mind Reading Flying Revolving Sword Genjutsu: Sharingan Lightning Cutter Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang Lightning Release: Purple Electricity Lightning Transmission Peregrine Falcon Drop Shadow of the Dancing Leaf Silent Killing Susanoo Konan's Jutsu * Dance of the Shikigami * Paper Chakram * Paper Clone * Paper Drizzle * Paper Person of God Technique * Paper Shuriken Kurotsuchi's Jutsu * Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears * Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique * Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation * Earth Release: Rock Shelter * Lava Release: Ash Stone Seal Technique * Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique * Water Release: Water Trumpet Kaguya's Jutsu * All-Killing Ash Bones * Amenominaka * Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack * Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball * God: Nativity of a World of Trees * Hair Binding Technique * Infinite Tsukuyomi * Rabbit Hair Needle * Sensing Technique * Summoning Technique * Temporary Paralysis Technique * Yomotsu Hirasaka